Avalon Steelnote
Description Avalon stands at 5'10'' and is of a athletic build from years of practice with his greatsword, Sunburst. His hair is a silvery white, that shimmers even in the dimmest light and his eyes are gold like his mothers. Now at the age of 88, though not looking a day older than 25, he has the experience of a man twice his age. Background Avalon was an outcast from birth, being a half-breed in a world full of perfect celestials. While growing up he showed an aptitude for the arcane and martial arts though his strengths were never tempered because even his teachers saw him as an abomination. Upon reaching adulthood at the age of 16, he was told that he had no place amongst the celestials army so he said a farewell to his mother, who sent him off with her greatsword, sunburst and her war horn. A self-chosen exile for celestial hero. He said his final goodbye to his faithful pet Hawkfox Winder, possibly the one thing he misses most from the celestial world. In the human world, Avalon roamed the world for years as a Warrior Poet of Lotherath, earning himself coin and a small reputation among the Lotherath Elite. He stayed in the courts of kings and queens of many races, with his charming demeanour getting him into 'trouble' with a few princesses and even the one queen. He became a confidant of King Prittleby of Neverwinter for a time through his protection of him, saving him and his daughter's lives a few times. Though King Prittleby may/may not want Avalon thrown in jail for bedding his daughter and spawning a bastard in his palace. This was 7 years ago, the grudge may have subsided by now. Whilst journeying between jobs he met a priest and ex-paladin of Bahamut, Kaotorae, a Bronze scaled dragonborn who taught him how to truly channel his powers for good. Years passed with the two travelling together and Avalon truly found himself in these years, until a demon incursion in a small village led to the death of Kaotorae. Kaotorae's death haunts Avalon and so he strove to redeem himself by doing good but always feels he falls short because he isn't strong enough. After years and years of travelling the world protecting good kings and queens, Avalon began hearing of Demon activity in the underdark of North Eldonor, so Avalon ventured into those depths hoping to lend his hand in dealing with this problem so he can at last finally forgive himself for the death of his mentor. Equipment: * Breastplate of Barachiel * Sunburst * Celestial Horn * Bag of Holding * Ring of Spell Storing * Daerns Instant Fortress (Solitude) Epic Moments: * Slayed the Pudding King, servant to Jubiliex. * Brought back friend and ally Sterling Jarvey from death following a fight with a resurfaced Brown Dragon. * Landed the killing blow upon the Kraken whilst aboard the Olympia. * Using his power, banished Jubilex back to the Abyss without even raising his weapon. * Sliced the jugular of Demogorgon, Prince of Demons. The Lovers of Avalon Steelnote * Na'Lor of Marblepine, they grew close when Avalon was protecting her from assassins. * Princess Victoria Prittleby of Neverwinter, bore Avalon a son in 2200 names Harold Avali Prittleby. * Afia Odeubi of the Ebonfolk, an odd relationship as the two actually despise each other. They had one night where they were stuck in a freezing tower and had to share body heat. * Citlalmina of Imchepec, Avalon and Citla grew flirtatious following Primal Dawn's liberation of Imchepec.